


Bedtime story

by Yachan85



Series: Scomparso - capitoli separati [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachan85/pseuds/Yachan85
Summary: Una notte come tante a casa di Donald, finché la luce non va via. Come addormentare tre paperotti irrequieti?#teamuncleweek2020
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Scomparso - capitoli separati [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Bedtime story

**Author's Note:**

> Due precisazioni prima della lettura:  
> \- La storia (e altre che seguiranno) fa parte della raccolta della fanfiction Scomparso, ma per motivi di trama, saranno per il momento separati dalla storia principale. Forse in futuro sarà ripubblicata nella fanfiction principale. La storia può essere comunque letta da sola, o insieme alla fanfiction Scomparso.   
> \- La storia è stata scritta per l'evento #teamuncleweek2020, con la parola "Bedtime story".

**BEDTIME STORY**

(raccolta di storie della fic Scomparso)

Il cielo quella sera era di un profondo blu scuro, non si vedeva neanche una stella, le nuvole coprivano perfino la Luna.

Un bagliore illuminò la cucina e ciò gli fece alzare lo sguardo verso la finestra davanti. Si sentì un tuono in lontananza.

Uno strano sentimento lo fece sentire inquieto. Cos'era?

Si concentrò sull'odore della cena che aleggiava ancora nell'ambiente. I paperotti si erano da poco alzati da tavola e si erano precipitati davanti alla televisione.

  * Ricordate che per le otto vi voglio a letto- si raccomandò a voce alta.




I nipoti risposero in forma affermativa, un po' distratti a scegliere cosa vedere in tivù.

Non era il caso di insistere, i nipotini erano responsabili e sapevano che il giorno dopo dovevano andare a scuola. Inoltre sapevano che a Donald non piaceva ripetersi, e loro ci tenevano al proprio porta piume.

Un altro lampo di luce. Il tuono che ne seguì sembrava più vicino.

Donald riprese a trafficare con le mani nel lavello, riempito di schiuma di detersivo.

Odiava i tuoni dei temporali, li aveva detestati fin da paperotto. Non ne aveva paura, ma per un papero particolarmente sfortunato, i temporali erano sinonimo di catastrofe in arrivo.

Inoltre preannunciavano l'arrivo della pioggia. E quando era solo un paperotto, era il momento peggiore, costretto a restare in casa, solo con i suoi pensieri, solo con la sua malinconia.

Donald prese in mano l'ultimo piatto dal lavello, gli diede una vigorosa sciacquata e mentre lo passava in un asciugamano, diede un'occhiata al calendario appeso con delle note in rosso. Quella sera toccava a lui sparecchiare e lavare i piatti, quindi ai piccoli toccava la scelta del programma in televisione.

Sorrise per sé, ce n'erano voluti di anni prima di arrivare a spartirsi i giorni delle pulizie. Ricordava quanto era stato difficile il primo periodo che i nipoti erano venuti a vivere da lui. La casa era sempre in disordine, ed era ogni volta una battaglia per decidere chi avrebbe sistemato tutto.

Si asciugò le mani e con calma si avviò verso il salotto, dove i nipotini si erano sistemati sul divano, ma non riuscì a raggiungerli, che un tuono molto vicino fece di colpo spegnere la luce.

Ci fu un momentaneo silenzio di tomba, e poi ne seguì un lamento dei nipoti. Non poté evitare di lamentarsi anche lui, gli sarebbe toccato uscire fuori con il freddo e la pioggia.

  * State qui- prese con difficoltà il suo impermeabile, mentre Huey era già pronto a passargli una torcia, e uscì fuori a controllare il quadro elettrico.




Si accorse che nelle altre case c'era luce, persino nei vecchi lampioni della strada.

Non ci volle molto per capire che un fulmine aveva colpito la loro casa e mandato in tilt i cavi elettrici.

Maledisse di nuovo la sua sfortuna. Proprio un giorno festivo di sera doveva fulminarsi? E proprio la sua casa, fra tante altre, doveva essere colpita?

Perfetto, un nuovo debito in arrivo. Tra l'altro solo qualche giorno prima aveva saldato il debito con l'elettricista.

Ritornò a casa, un po' bagnato dalla pioggia. Nel frattempo i paperotti si erano attrezzati con qualche candela per illuminare un poco il salotto.

  * Niente da fare, ci tocca aspettare domani per chiamare un elettricista.




Vide la delusione negli occhi dei nipoti. Forse speravano che il danno non fosse così grave.

  * E adesso che facciamo? Con il buio non si può fare un granché.

  * Non ci resta che andare a dormire- disse Donald e gli altri acconsentirono con mala voglia- Andiamo, non è la fine del mondo. Che sarà mai dormire qualche ora prima?

  * La fai facile, zio Donald- commentò contrariato Louie.

  * Noi non abbiamo sonno- si lamentò Dewey, mentre risalivano le scale per dirigersi nella loro stanza- Siamo ancora pieni di energia.




Donald dovette faticare un po' perché con la poca luce inciampò ben due volte. Nel frattempo i nipotini avevano fatto in tempo a prepararsi per andare a dormire.

  * Be', sforzatevi- disse quando infine riuscì a raggiungere la loro stanza, senza rompersi l'osso del collo- Non vorrete mica che vi racconti una fiaba per addormentarvi?- scherzò, per poi accorgersi dello sguardo dei tre nipotini che lo osservavano dal loro letto- Non direte sul serio?- domandò incredulo- Non avete più cinque anni.

  * Però siamo sicuri che non chiuderemo occhio stanotte- obiettò Louie- E il temporale non aiuta.




Donald diede un'occhiata veloce alla finestra. La notte era ancora buia, illuminata dai pochi lampioni e da qualche lampo. Si rivide da paperotto seduto davanti alla finestra della sua stanza, aspettando trepidamente una tregua con la pioggia.

  * Sì, vi capisco.



  * Tienici almeno compagnia- insistettero supplichevoli.




Donald sospirò e si arrese alla loro richiesta. Si sedette sulla sedia vicino al comodino, con una candela a fargli luce. Era passato davvero troppo tempo nella sua testa, dal giorno che aveva raccontato ai nipoti una favola. Ma allo stesso tempo avere tre testoline che lo osservavano in trepida attesa, lo fece sentire come se il tempo non fosse mai passato.

La verità era però, che non ricordava quasi più le favole. Anche perché quando erano piccoli, era così incasinato con la sua vita, che aveva finito per perdere alcune pagine dei libri di favole imprestati da Daisy. E così si era ingegnato e aveva iniziato a riempire i vuoti delle pagine mancanti con la sua fantasia. Da paperotto gli dicevano sempre che aveva una gran immaginazione, poi una volta cresciuto quella fantasia era rimasta in un angolo della sua testa, fino al giorno che aveva dovuto trovare un modo di addormentare tre irrequieti paperotti. Con il tempo i tre paperotti avevano scoperto che le più classiche favole non terminavano esattamente come le aveva raccontate lo zio Donald. Però non ricordava che se ne fossero lamentati.

  * Raccontaci qualche storia- propose Huey- Va bene anche qualche avventura con lo zio Scrooge.




Ah, di quelle ne era sempre fornito. Scrooge lo aveva così tante volte coinvolto nei suoi viaggi, che ormai aveva perso il conto delle volte che lo aveva accompagnato. E i tre nipoti erano sempre ansiosi di conoscere più dettagli dei suoi viaggi, prima che anche loro si unissero ai viaggi con i due zii.

Donald si ritrovò a frugare nei suoi ricordi e ne trovò una interessante.

  * Vi ho raccontato della società segreta che si riuniva in Amazzonia ogni cinquantanni? E del tesoro che si tramandavano di generazione in generazione?- domandò e quando i tre paperotti scossero la testa, iniziò a raccontare.




Ripercorse con i ricordi il momento che lo zio Scrooge lo aveva trascinato in un aereo malandato e senza dirgli niente, lo aveva spinto fuori con solo un paracadute. Aveva lanciato un urlo così forte per la sorpresa, che una volta atterrati nel pieno dell'Amazzonia, Scrooge lo aveva pure criticato di far saltare la loro copertura. Era facile per lui lamentarsi, quando il suo paracadute non aveva avuto problemi e non era atterrato malamente su un albero. E quando furono scoperti dalla società segreta, Scrooge continuò a dargli la colpa, anche se grazie a questo imprevisto a fine avventura avrebbero ottenuto il tesoro segreto.

Inizialmente l'attenzione dei nipoti era tutta sulle sue parole, poi lentamente i loro occhietti si erano appesantiti. Donald sapeva che era tempo di interrompersi, quando li vide scivolare lentamente nel sonno. Con cautela si alzò dalla sedia, ma notò che Louie si stava rigirando e lo guardava con occhi assonnati, però curiosi.

  * Zio Donald...- lo chiamò a voce bassa.

  * Dimmi- chiese prima di portarsi via la candela.

  * Anche lo zio Scrooge ti raccontava le favole?




Donald rimase un po' spiazzato dalla domanda. Se Scrooge gli raccontava favole?

  * Eeh... certo- dichiarò, senza poter evitare di toccarsi il collo con disagio.




Louie sorrise, per poi addormentarsi del tutto.

Donald si assicurò che fossero coperti bene e uscì dalla stanza. Con la candela in mano raggiunse il salotto e si sedette sul divano.

Fuori continuava a piovere e la casa era immersa dal buio della notte. La poca luce proveniva dalla candela.

Non poté evitare di sorridere ricordando la domanda di Louie. Non si sentiva mai a suo agio quando si parlava del periodo che viveva alla fattoria e Scrooge veniva ogni tanto a fare visita.

I loro rapporti erano stati fin dall'inizio... complicati. Dovuti soprattutto al loro carattere, che inevitabilmente li portava a scontrarsi su tutto. Scrooge aveva una visione del mondo più materialista, mentre Donald era un sognatore. Con il tempo non era molto cambiata la loro situazione, Scrooge era sempre un convinto affarista, mentre Donald non era più un sognatore, ma un sostenitore di una vita più semplice. Erano due opposti, eppure erano parenti.

Si sdraiò sul divano e fissò il soffitto. Non aveva voglia di risalire fino alla sua stanza. Con la fortuna che si ritrovava, avrebbe finito per rotolare giù dalle scale per il buio.

Aveva detto a Louie che Scrooge gli raccontava delle favole, e non era stata del tutto una bugia. Quando era solo un paperotto, c'erano delle volte che dormiva al Deposito, quando la nonna doveva assentarsi per più di un giorno. Battista gli preparava una stanza, arredata apposta per lui, visto che Scrooge non era solito avere una stanza per gli ospiti, tanto meno una stanza per i parenti in visita.

Ricordava vagamente una sera che faceva fatica a dormire. Forse era il materasso scomodo o la stanza priva di oggetti curiosi, o forse era solo annoiato.

_Si era alzato dal letto e aveva iniziato a vagare nei corridoi. Battista doveva trovarsi in un'altra stanza, ormai addormentato. Donald sapeva che non poteva aggirarsi indisturbato nel Deposito, ma era certo che non avrebbe preso sonno rimanendo a letto._

_Notò infine che nell'ufficio dello zio c'era una piccola luce. Si sporse un po' dalla porta e trovò il papero indaffarato a battere i tasti nella sua antiquata calcolatrice. Illuminato solo da una candela e sistemandosi ogni tanto gli occhiali._

_Nonostante avesse gli occhi incollati su un lungo foglio pieno di cifre, sembrò notarlo._

  * _Cosa ci fai alzato? Non ti avevo detto di non andartene in giro per il Deposito?- chiese con il suo solito tono burbero._

  * _Io... non avevo sonno- ammise Donald uscendo allo scoperto e avvicinandosi alla scrivania- Cosa stai facendo?_

  * _Contabilità. Devo controllare il guadagno di oggi._




_Donald lo osservò, per poi sedersi su uno dei tanti sacchi di dollari. Notò che lo zio aveva alzato un sopracciglio di disapprovazione._

  * _Che fai?_

  * _Ti osservo- rispose con ovvietà._

  * _Non puoi restare qui. Vai a dormire- gli fece il gesto con la mano di uscire dall'ufficio e tornò a battere sulla calcolatrice._

  * _Ma non riesco a dormire- si lamentò._

  * _Be', trova un modo. Ho troppo lavoro da fare._




_Donald non poté evitare di sbuffare. Scrooge diceva sempre che era indaffarato, sempre con impegni così importanti da non potergli dedicare neanche qualche minuto, ma sempre libero se si trattava di nuovi affari._

_Era la stessa solfa ogni volta._

  * _Che sarà mai fare qualche calcolo. Sono capace anch'io di contare- affermò con arroganza, forse sperando in una reazione da parte dello zio. Invece Scrooge non sembrò averlo ascoltato._




_Allora provò ad arrampicarsi sopra la sedia dello zio, che preso com'era non lo aveva notato, e cercò di osservare da sopra la sua spalla il suo lavoro, ma vide solo numeri su numeri, senza un significato. Faceva sempre fatica a capire cosa ci provasse di divertente nei numeri._

_Nel cercare di avvicinarsi di più, finì per cadere in avanti, proprio sopra la calcolatrice, che sotto il suo peso improvviso perse qualche tasto._

_Scrooge lanciò un esclamazione furiosa, quando si vide piombare qualcosa davanti. Un confuso paperotto si toccò il didietro dolorante e lo guardò con aria innocente, ma Scrooge sembrava solo vedere il lavoro di ore, distrutto nel giro di qualche secondo._

  * _Che ti è saltato in mente, Donald!- esclamò arrabbiato._

  * _Volevo solo aiutarti- ammise Donald, vedendo l'espressione di Scrooge sul punto di esplodere. Non ne capiva perché, in fondo bastava rifare i calcoli, ma si preparò alla sua sfuriata._




_Scrooge era ancora paonazzo dalla rabbia, ma poi sembrò afflosciarsi sulla sedia e toccarsi la testa con fastidio. Lo prese di peso dalla scrivania e per un attimo Donald temette che lo avrebbe fatto cadere giù, ma invece lo depositò sul sacco di dollari dove prima era seduto._

_Era raro vederlo così controllato. Solitamente si lasciava andare in sfuriate e finivano per litigare._

  * _Se non riesci a dormire, dovrò trovare il modo di farlo io. O non mi darai tregua- concluse Scrooge, per poi guardarlo come se un'idea gli fosse balzata in testa- Mai sentito parlare del Re Mida?_

  * _Chi?_

  * _Oh, ti piacerà la storia. È una delle mie favole preferite._




_Donald non capì, però restò in silenzio, mentre osservava come Scrooge sembrava quasi emozionato nel raccontare la storia. E questo suo entusiasmo, quasi lo contagiò nell'ascoltare attentamente._

A distanza di anni non ricordava se aveva ascoltato fino alla fine la storia, e se spinto da quell'ondata di interesse, avesse spronato Scrooge a raccontargli un'altra storia. Ciò che era certo, era che l'indomani si era svegliato nel suo letto, come se non si fosse mai alzato da lì.

Come tanti ricordi della sua infanzia non ricordava dove finiva la realtà e iniziava l'immaginazione.

Si voltò verso la candela e la spense, per poi accomodarsi meglio sul divano e dormire.

Anche se poteva non essere andata esattamente così quella sera al Deposito, preferiva credere che quella era stata la prima e unica volta che Scrooge gli aveva raccontato una storia per addormentarsi.


End file.
